Makoto Naegi's execution
by Lloyd's fics
Summary: A "what if" story of what would happen if Naegi was not saved by Alter ego during his execution on the 5th trial, (Cannon until episode 11). SPOILER ALERT


Makoto Naegi's execution.

"Alright, times up!" Monokuma Yelled

The six remaining students were shocked to hear this, they have been cut off before but still, they managed to it pull off and find the killer for each trial that had thus far. The only problem is that none of the students have the slightest clue who could have done this.

This was the fith class trial that was held at that "bear's" so called "game" and the students had found a body in the flower garden on the fith floor of the school and dispite the students not even having the slightest clue on who on earth this person was who died, Monokuma made the teens have another class trial to find out who the blackend was, all this time most of the students were adiment about the fact that it was Kirigiri was that culpret!

The only information that they got was on the Monokuma file.

Monokuma file #5

Victim name: Mukuro Ikusaba?

Gender: Female

Height: 169 cm (5,6.5 ft).

44 kg (97 lbs).

Blood type: ? (likely O)

Cause of death.

A knife in the chest, blood still wet when found. There is also some evidence supporting that the victim had died by blunt force trama to the back of the head.

Other than that they really dont know who did it,which method was used to kill Mukuro or how. The students had nothing really to go on exept that the murder happend during the night and in the space between 10PM to 9AM.

"Wait just a sec-!" Naegi yelled. Then somthing happend which no one saw coming.

"Couldnt Naegi have just planted the evidence under my bed to drive away the suspision away from himself" Kirigri interupted.

Naegi just looked at the detective shocked and confused at what she was on about... "Wh-what are you saying?..." Naegi stuttered dumbfounded.

Everyone looked at Naegi as if he was the true culpret and then..."OK KIDS, LET THE VOTES COMMENCE!" the bear shouted.

Naegi could only shout at everyone trying to prove his innocence "DAMNIT, IT WASN'T ME!" Naegi's words fall on death ears as th votes are in.

 _Ding, Ding, Ding_

 _Makoto Naegi was found guilty._

"N-no, this- this whole trial is a set up..." Naegi muttered.

Naegi was in shock, he looked at everyones faces, Fukawa was just biting her thumb looking nervous as always, Asahina and Hagakure just looked at their podiums, woundering if the made the right choice or not, Togami's expression was the most supprising seeing as he was quiet but grinding hit teeth in anger, he obviously knew that the lukster was innocent but he decided to vote against him anyway seeing how kirigiri's theory made some sense. Kirigiri looked at the ground, there was a hint of facial exression which looked as if se was somewhat ashamed of herself. Naegi couldnt belive it he felt betrayed by the people he called his friends.

He broke the silence when he started shouting in anger and desperation. "ARE YOU PEOPLE OUT OF YOUR MINDS! WE DIDNT HAVE TIME TO DECIDE! ITS A SHAM! WERE BEING PLAYYYYED!" you could practicly see that his face was going blue.

Monokuma could only laugh and spin in a circle on his throne, his childish voice and actions being displayed. "Button button, who's got the button, oh yeah I DO! ITS PUNISHMENT TIIIIME!

Naegi looked in horror when he saw the hammer swinging down on the big red button on Monokuma's throne.

 **GAME OVER**

 **Makoto Naegi has been found guilty!**

 **Commencing punishment**

 _Naegi was on a school chair and desk and found himself on a convairbelt leding to what seems to be a large iron block but the thing is it was like a trash compactor so it would crush him when he goes under it, which he has to do, its the only way. He could easily just walk off and run to the emergincy exit but that would be an impossible task as on the floor while it looks like he could run but there are traps all on the floor. If he ran he would die anyway._

 _The other students could only watch as their once friend was about to meet a crushing end. Kirigiri looked as if she had a plan but was till sweating buckets like the other students._

 _Monokuma was on a kart of some kind but with a black board and he was dressed like a teacher. It looked as though he was teaching sex-ED to the young man as he was going to his invevtible death._

 _Naegi could hear contunius "BANG" as the iron block hit the floor knowing that in a few seond he will beon the reciving end of that "BANGING" noise and will just be a puddle of neon pink blood at the end of it._

 _Naegi's face went from blue to purple, he felt as if his stomach was churning and was about to throw up._

 _He finally closed his eyes as he knew he was about to die. Meanwhile Kirigiri looked as though see had been expecting somthing to possibly save her friend, she looked at Naegi in the eyes knowing what would happen and nothing was going to save him now._

 _Asahina's eyes were tearing up while Hagakure was holding his head and closing his eyes waiting for it to stop, Fukawa was doing the same thing and Togami was looking at what was going to appen to Naegi but you could still see that he was shaking. And then their was Kirigiri she looked on as her friend and partner in all of this, she then felt somthing that she has not felt in years and that was regret and her tears weling up..._

 _Naegi looked at his Friends one final time, each in their eyes ,he saw that they truly cared for him, including Togami even if he didnt admit it._

 _Naegi then closed his eyes one final time before... CHRUNCHHHH! Right there and then the other students looked and saw the blood spilling out of the gaps where the block had landed on their fomer friend turned puddle of blood..._

Kirigiri then did somthing no one could have expected and that was fall of here knees and cry here eyes out. Hell, all of them did exept Togami who was full of anger and Fukawa becasue she passed out...

"I-I didnt w-want this t-to h-happen..."Kirigiri muttered everyone looked ather confused but they didnt take much notice about the details though.

"W-WOW THAT WAS EXTREEEEEEMEEEE!" Monokuma shouted behind the other students. They all just staired at him in shock. "Too bad though, Naegi was such a nice guy, and oh yeah, he wasnt the killer, and i really dont feel like telling you who was the killer" Monokuma said. You could hear the arrogance in his voice. Everyone looked at him "W-what..?" Asahina said. "Damnit all, i knew he couldnt have done it!" Togami said in a angry but quiet tone. "Awwww feel bad yet! well here's somthing that you guys would like to hear and that is that you guys are not gonna get punished so dont worry about that...". "w-where not?" Hagakure said. "NOPE! Im keeping you guys alive because all of this dispaire is GRRRREAT! AND I WANT YOU TO LIVE KNOWING THAT YOU FIVE KILLED ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS IN COLD BLOOD! upupupupuppupupu, hehehhehhehe. GWAHAHAHAHAHA!" the others looked at him in a blank stare, this time they have truly felt dispaire.

"N-NO.." kirigiri shouted. "WHA"! Monokuma said. "We wont fall for dispaire thats not what Naegi wanted!" Kirigiri shouted again.

She was determind to make dure that Naegis death was not in vain and will try to give everyone else hope once more.


End file.
